Electronic resonator(oscillator) circuits are known in the art and broadly employed in applications requiring periodic frequency sources. Electronic resonator circuits commonly employ resonator elements which exhibit physical displacement as the means of inducing operation at a desired frequency. Some limits on the maximum operating frequency are inherent to this type of resonator element due to the practical minimum size constraints. An alternative method of realizing an electronic resonator is to employ active switching devices in concert with passive network elements. Practical frequency limits for this second type of electronic resonator method include switching speed limitations of the switching devices, which are commonly semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new resonator element and a new electronic resonator which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.